User talk:Rachin123
Re:Signing Out It is really sad to see you go but I want to thank you for everything you did for the wiki. I wish you good luck with everything you're going to do and if you decide to return to this wiki, feel free to message me to get your rights back. (Actually, ask Energy X to get your rights back, I am not able to remove/give you rights for content moderator. I have already asked Energy X to remove your rights.)--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:39, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Return I see you have returned, and have made some templates. I'll only remind that we should not rush into things, like making this, probably to replace the current template, which should be written using this template. All I am saying is to find more suitable solutions. Energy ''X'' 18:44, April 4, 2019 (UTC) :Well, I have been learned some bit about design. What I think is that we should remain consistent; having sixteen different color pallets is a bit much to handle. Anyway, remember, changes as big as these should be gone through community, just post the proposal on the forum. I will just remind again, that we should not rush through things, and have to go analyze them thoroughly first, and to listen to experts, too. Oh, and I re-instituted your user rights as a content mod. Energy ''X'' 22:40, April 4, 2019 (UTC) Re: Pokémon Infobox Hi, there. The infobox is a the normal and standard width, which works for most communities. I'm not seeing a large blank space after "Evolves"; could you include a link or screenshot? The rounding was consistent with some of the original templating, but we can tweak the border radius easily to square it off more. The single-type versus dual-type effect was meant to be informative and unobtrusive; it does not add any more relative pixel width to the infobox than the double framed dual-type did before. How would you suggest it be approached? As for general consensus, that's usually not required for a change of this type so long as a single administrator gives consent. — FishTank (wall) 06:13, April 23, 2019 (UTC) Links Remember, links contibute more to SEO. And there are already such links in the tables, so any more than that are redundant. Energy ''X'' 11:22, May 2, 2019 (UTC) :Well, it's kind of a standard around here, nearly every gallery is styled out like that, just so you know. Energy ''X'' 19:54, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Move set stuffs So I've been stumbling around with Lua and I think it may be possible to use it to: a) simplify the data we whack onto pages and; b) unify three templates into one. The bits are here if you wish to take a gander. It's still a massive (and longterm) WIP, but as I likely won't be around too much thought I'd share this with you now. Jazzcookie (talk) 15:43, May 9, 2019 (UTC) : Ha, believe me, there's no rush here either; Lua is new to me as well so there are bound to be improvements to be made with the code- in fact, I'm absolutely sure of it. The more time to learn and test stuff out, the better. :) :It could be that it turns out to be unworkable, but I'm really hoping that's not the case because it will make templates a lot more flexible. The example is actually based on your level sandbox table; as you're actively working on them I thought it'd be best to use them, so thank you for that. Cheers for the quick response as well. Jazzcookie (talk) 20:11, May 9, 2019 (UTC) User:Alola Meowth The user is just vandalizing and I've already went to the VSTF because of some of hia edits on another wiki and marked the vandalism here for deletion. You can look at his contributions for the pages, images, and junk categories they created. Zane T 69 (talk) 19:26, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Art Contest Hey Raichin123! I'm helping the user Gary Oakkk with an art contest and the final round will include you and other admins/moderators as judges. It would mean a lot to help vote for the top entries and we hope you can make it. Here is the post if you need it: https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/p/3343172654596306471 Thank you and have a nice day! TheWikiOddish (talk) 18:47, June 30, 2019 (UTC) Sounds Lovely Rai, I'll do some ideal changes outta what you like i happen to have a bot so i'll support the ideal in case something doesn't go well i'll see to the pages and if anyone happens to mess up i'll be there to revert it if i can if not i'll be doing discussions and so on daily in everyday life so alot to do, : '' So i'll make whatever count count on the pages regardess bot or not so i'll make whatever count for you count alright? If you need me let me know alright?'' : Thank you for the message i don't have any questions i know of so thanks again. : ..-Trainer Micah (talk) 15:37, July 11, 2019 (UTC) '' Voting & Possible Suggestion Alright, I have voted on the poll. I gotta say, a ton of stuff already looks improved and everything is better to coordinate. I especially liked the move gallery template since I have been working on those recently. Also, for the move gallery, admins say that the galleries should have at least a 20 image limit and any secondary or background characters are usually eliminated. Another thing I was wondering about was the Pokémon cries. Are those going to stay in their own section in the PokéBox template or are those going to be updated to have their own or possible get more cries uploaded. Most of the cries are outdated and I think the majority of Gen1-GenGen5 still have cries from the 2D games. Anyway, was just suggesting some stuff, but nothing to serious. Great work on the templates btw and I hope to see them in action soon! Thank you and have a nice day! TheWikiOddish (talk) 17:50, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Edits Please fix this coding. It's a mess that cannot be approved, so do something at least this. Besides, too many images slows the page, as said already. :Moreover, it was never said that we should separate pages. It hurts the ranking, so please use the tabber function. 'Energy X' 20:51, July 23, 2019 (UTC) ::Much better, but it may need some work. It might be better if you could split the Pokémon in breeding section. I think a simple tag works; when you list Pokémon from one generation, just use that tag on the end, separate the Pokémon from generations. Another thing is that it may also be wise to place some sort of a small button to hide and collapse the list for each move, just to make the list more readable. ::: One more thing is that we could also group tabs by generation, just to improve UX. The idea is that the user, while reading parts about one generation like learnset by level, may also be interested in learnsets by other methods in that same generation. The number of tabs is reduced, too. ::::Anyway, this is looking more promising so far. 'Energy X' 22:19, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Page Well, this looks a bit better. However, there are a few things that need to be updated. #There shouldn't be tables in the gallery. It breaks the layout in mobile; tables aren't meant to display content. In other words, use other elements to display images. You see how bad it is with sprites. #You may need to update the caption for the galleries. It's a bit more descriptive to say "Red, Green & Yellow" than "RBY". 'Energy X' 09:09, August 3, 2019 (UTC) #Why adding tabbers just for anime? Extend the tabbers to the entire section. #If you are going to update more articles, then at least update the MoveInfobox to include the Contest Data. It's bad design to just split the same content into two parts. #Finally, it would be good to include two new parameters to replace the span tags in the infobox. Remember, these all are things that have to be sorted out. There's a lot to think about before the changes can be implemented. 'Energy X' 09:03, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Template About the Pokédex Entries, I made a template that should replace it. Tell me what you think here! 'Energy X' 16:02, August 3, 2019 (UTC) :And, in case you are wondering about why isn't that posted in the forum, you may want to read this. 'Energy X' 16:04, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Remember, tables don't look well in mobile. It's why I did send you the link to review that new layout, which has no table. You can either use tags or make something up, but never use tables as a structure to display content. :Also, having too many tabbers isn't a good for the user experience. Either separate it by games/anime/manga or by region. Having four sections with eight tabbers is too much. Here. ::Anyways, don't take this criticism too hard. It is just to bring out the best, so we don't have to later worry about certain problems. 'Energy X' 22:20, August 3, 2019 (UTC) :But there's definitively the table. What else do you think that }}| }}} so don't need to copy the span tag from one page to the other. 'Energy X' 22:26, August 3, 2019 (UTC) :Now the galleries are way too long. It is precisely why the Move gallery template (with tabbers and sliders) are used. And is why I tell you that you can either group the images by generation, or by content (anime, manga, games). Moreover, the template itself is a table, which is also that shouldn't be allowed (but it can be easily corrected). You have the Trainer's Pokémon template that is not a table, and it functions quite well (though it could be better). 'Energy X' 17:24, August 4, 2019 (UTC) And we are basically to where we started off. In that case, it'd be better to simply update Template:Move gallery, and edit pages for the captions. 'Energy X' 21:09, August 4, 2019 (UTC) :I think it's for the best that you make a layout how the template should look. Once everything is done, we can simply add changes to Template:Move gallery and be done with it. 'Energy X' 17:39, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Template 2 Like the previous template, please leave a comment about the new one, concerning Pokémon sprites. Here. 'Energy X' 22:05, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Third template Here's the discussion. It looks a bit incomplete, I know, but I'd like to hear your feedback about this mock-up. 'Energy X' 22:49, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Galleries I just noticed that you have changed the parameters of the Move galleries. The thing is that the galleries already use parameters like manga1, manga2 etc. so changing that was a bad idea. The core aspect is to display images by the ongoing series - main anime, games and Pokémon Adventures manga. Anything else that doesn't fall into those categories is to be placed in other1/2/3 parameter, because the other series were very short and don't have that many images to show. It'd be wise to change the template to reflect that. 'Energy X''' 22:11, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Template Hey, can you make templates for when Pokémon learn moves through Technical Records? This kind of practice have just been introduced in Sword and Shield and its quite similar to Move Tutor, TM and HM. Plus, when it appears in a Pokémon page, it will be under the code: In TR. DragonSpore18 (talk) 14:23 November 16, 2019 (UTC) :Seeing the newest template that's used for TMs and HMs, that one can be used for TR as well.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:07, November 16, 2019 (UTC) ::"Technical Records". That's new to me lol. I wouldn't mind making a new template table for those but if it is like TMs and HMs it could be used in the moves machine template that is used for TMs and HMs too. But I'd advise we wait to get more info about it. --Rai 水 (talk) 20:16, November 16, 2019 (UTC) Reply Yeah, I saw it. I have blocked the user a few seconds after their taunt. Thanks for the heads up anyways!--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:49, December 3, 2019 (UTC) Game Location Hey can you edit out a couple of max raid locations please? Griffguy26 (talk) 20:53, December 3, 2019 (UTC)